


Vision in the Night

by Rising_Eagle (Robin_Mask)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Mask/pseuds/Rising_Eagle
Summary: Thor thought it would be easy.He was to be moral support for Sif at a speed-dating event. It was a simple task.It was just too bad that Loki had other ideas for their evening.





	Vision in the Night

“It’s time to change seats, ladies!”

A whistle blew from the bar. Thor buried his head into his hands, as a warm sweat broke over his body, and – as he fidgeted in his chair – he tried to ignore the flutter of movement, as everyone moved one chair down in the haphazard circle of tables. The candle between the two wine glasses danced in and out of his vision, as he struggled to focus his eyes and keep his blown pupils from being too obvious to his new companion.

Loki chuckled from the chair beside him; the sound grated on his nerves worse than the cheesy top-forty played over the speakers, while someone lit incense across the bar and the inane chatter picked up again in earnest, until there was nothing but a cacophony of sounds and smell to overwhelm him. Loki appeared indifferent to the low-lit restaurant. The suit he wore clung perfectly to his frame, while his long black hair hung in perfect curls over his back, and every stolen glance brought a devilish smirk to Loki’s lips.

Thor licked at his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, as his new companion settled into her seat and took a sip of wine, but – with feigned surprise and raised eyebrows – Loki slid a hand to the pocket of his trousers and reached for the item inside. Thor widened his eyes and tried to subtly shake his head, as he ran a hand over his beard. Loki ignored him. There came what felt like an awfully loud buzz; the vibrator inside moved, Thor clenched at the table.

“Are you okay, Thor?” Sif asked.

Thor’s vision blurred. He screwed shut his eyes, as his knuckles turned white around the table edges, and – with a low groan – he forced a smile toward Sif. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, losing itself in his blond beard. Thor ground down against the base of the vibrator, hoping to God that it would ease the overwhelming pleasure, but instead the head only aimed itself right against his prostate. He gave out a choked cry and coughed to cover the sound.

He was well aware that his erection strained against his boxers. Thor – with a loud swallow – ripped off his hooded sweater and tied it around his waist, as he prayed the long sleeves would cover the visible lump that throbbed within his boxers. A stain of pre-come marked a tiny spot on his ripped jeans. Thor slid further underneath the table, as his large muscles strained and bulged, and he forced a smile with trembling lips. He looked to Sif and strove control his breathing, as she leaned across the table to ask in concern:

“You’re not sick, are you?”

“A little,” muttered Thor. “I think I caught the flu.”

The device stopped its vibrations. Thor saw Loki move his hand very subtly, as if pressing the button on the remote device, and – with a long-suffering sigh – Thor looked to Sif and allowed himself to catch his breath. Sif looked beautiful in a silver gown, with her hair let down once for the first time in years, and he had to admire the design of her make-up, so expert that it could have passed for art itself. He smiled and rubbed at his eyes, as she reached out to press a hand to his forehead and quickly pulled back with a gasp. Sif whispered:

“If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have begged you to come.”

“Nonsense!” Thor smiled. “I’m happy to be here.”

“You look like you belong in bed,” chastised Sif. “Look, why don’t you head home? I can get Loki to walk me back once all this is over. If Loki goes with you, I can probably call a cab pretty cheap. You need to get some fluids in you, Thor. You look awful.”

“It’s fine, I promise you. I actually think it’s wearing off now; we take a break after this ‘date’, so I can head to the bathroom and cool down, and it’s not as if – _oh shit_!” Thor leaned forward and clenched at his stomach, as he tried to pass pleasure off as pain. “I – I – I think it’s coming and _going_! O-Okay, I’m fine now. I just – just – _shit_. E-Excuse me, please?”

Thor glared at Loki, as he threw himself from his seat. A few faces from nearby stared at him, even as he kept his head low and hands in his pockets, and – hunching over in a horrible attempt to hide his erection – he stormed off towards the toilets. The whistle blew again to signal a break, while people stood and stretched and the men were told that they would be expected to alternate seats next, but Thor lost the rest of the words as he fled.

The vibrator was thankfully turned off once more. He threw open the doors to the staircase, which curved down into the basement, and – ignoring the dozens of mirrors – headed immediately towards the men’s bathroom where no one else yet visited. A row of around twelve cubicles stood with doors wide open; Thor ran to the one furthest away from the bathroom doors and urinals, before he slammed the door shut behind him and rapidly hung his jacket up behind him, while callused fingers worked awkwardly at his jeans.

It took several tries to wrench down the zipper. Thor shoved his jeans down to his knees, as his pained and reddened erection stood so tall that the weeping tip touched his bellybutton, and – taking it into hand – he let out a relieved sigh and collapsed against the bathroom door. He gently milked his erection in an off rhythm. He moved his fingers one after another, like ‘playing scales’ as Loki teased, and let the pre-come lubricate each stroke. A voice called out:

“Brother, are you in here?”

Thor hummed loudly in response. The pre-come spurted out at a profuse rate, so unlike Loki who only beaded the smallest amount of clear liquid, and he reached down to roll his balls in time to the tugs of his penis. Thor threw back his head and closed his eyes, as he occasionally ran his thumb across the slit with small mewls of pleasure. He barely heard the footsteps that came along the tiled floor in the low-lit bathroom, but he _did_ hear the familiar click of a button that brought a roaring buzzing noise into life. Thor collapsed down onto his knees.

He rocked back and forth, frotting against the air, as cold breeze washed over his sweat-covered body, and his clothes clung uncomfortably to his flesh, as he muttered incoherent and unintelligible noises over and over. Thor clenched around the vibrator. A hand threw itself backward in search of the lock, until he eventually made contact and the door was thrown open wide, where a shadowy form stood behind his exposed buttocks.

A hum of contentment.

Loki reached down to place two soft hands onto hot hips, as he yanked Thor into a standing position and came in behind him, where he locked the cubicle once again and massaged at those perfect globes of muscle. Thor craned his head to look behind, where he licked at parted lips and swallowed hard with a choked cry, and Loki – with a slight chuckle – reached between the two cheeks to slowly pull out the vibrator from a hole dripping with lubrication.

There followed a sound of fabric being shuffled. Thor knew that the vibrator was being dropped into his jacket pocket on the door, along with the controller, and he listened as Loki undid his trousers and pulled his erection out through the opening of his boxers. Thor clenched at his hole, letting it wink at Loki as he thrust his buttocks back and felt the vast lubrication drip slowly down his perineum, while Loki reached around him to flip the toilet-lid down with a heavy slam and guided Thor’s hands to the sides.

“Brace yourself, Brother,” warned Loki.

“Do you know how many germs are on this seat?” Thor snarled. “I’m not letting you take me bent over a toilet, while I’m forced to stare at a cistern. You’ve had me on edge ever since this fucking thing began. I’m starting to regret having invited you.”

“Oh, _do_ be quiet, will you? We’ll get caught else.”

“I’m telling you, Loki, this is too unhygienic!”

“Just wash your hands like everyone else.”

Thor felt a tap on his head. It was a strange sensation, like something hard yet soft, and it left a sticky sensation on his hair that left his blond locks sitting awkwardly, enough that he was forced to blow a stray lock away, as he writhed where he stood bent over. Thor chanced a glance over his shoulder; Loki was stroking at that long and wide cock, flustered and flushed, while his free hand held the used vibrator high like a weapon. The smirk on his face forced Thor to pale and press his lips into a white line. He narrowed his eyes.

“Do that again,” growled Thor. “I _dare_ you.”

Loki laughed in a childish and amused manner, before he attempted to hit Thor’s head again with the vibrator, and Thor – with a loud snarl, arousal still evident despite his rage – threw out his hand and grabbed Loki by his wrist. He gripped tight enough to leave bruises on white flesh, while Loki cried out and nearly dropped the vibrator out of instinct to open his closed fist. A few ‘ah, ah, ah’ noises echoed about the room until Thor let go and spat:

“Next time, I’ll break your wrist.”

“Temper, temper.”

Loki slid the vibrator back. Thor grumbled under his breath, bending low again, until Loki slapped at his buttock with such force that a red mark appeared on his skin, and – as he cried out – long fingers buried into his hair and jerked back his head. The pain seared through every nerve, as Thor’s neck was pulled into a tight line that exposed his throat, and Loki leaned down to lick a long line over his artery with a murmur of contentment.

There followed another slap on his buttock. Another. _Another_. The pain mixed with the pleasure, leaving Thor a mewling mess, as his biceps bulged with the force of his grip on the toilet lid, and – as he parted his legs as wide as they could go – Loki struck over and over and over until Thor _knew_ he would be unable to sit for the rest of the night. Thor tried to reach for Loki’s member with one hand, as he begged for entry, but Loki simply slapped his hand away and pinched the back of his thigh until Thor cried out with pain. Loki asked:

“Think you can take me whole?”

Loki slid a finger inside Thor, crooking it as it followed the natural curve, and – pressing against Thor’s prostate – Thor threw back his head and struggled for breath, as hair clung to his forehead with sheer sweat. They both knew he was well enough prepared. The lubrication might have needed topping up, but the vibrator was _large_ and positioned inside him early that afternoon, even if Loki’s torture on began in earnest during the speed-dates.

“Fuck, Loki. Put it in already!”

There was a laugh from Loki. He fussed around his pockets for a sachet of lubrication, which Thor listened closely as it was slathered over his bare member, and – cursing – he knew that he would be forced to clench tight on the ride home lest the come leak out. Another packet opened up, but this time Loki scooped the lubrication and rammed it inside with two fingers, spreading it around with scissoring movements and muttered compliments.

Thor listened to Loki’s gasped words . . . _‘so fucking hot’, ‘you clench around me like a virgin’, ‘I can’t wait to get balls deep inside you’, ‘such a hot bitch’_. . . Loki slapped at his buttocks again. Thor opened his mouth to cry out, only for two lubrication-covered fingers to be shoved past his lips. The taste of cherry covered his tongue. Thor licked around the digits, as he mewled and moaned and tears ran down his cheeks, and – with a sudden thrust – Loki rammed his length right to the root inside Thor, nearly breaking him with a cry.

Loki was not quite as wide as the vibrator, but still a sharp pain ripped through Thor that made him feel as if he were being torn in two, and yet – as he reached behind him, touching that stretched skin that rested over Loki’s hot cock – he drew back his hand to see no blood and only lubrication. Loki chastised him, promising that he would never hurt him. The pleasure mingled with the pain. Thor sobbed and thrust back, as a voice called out:

“Guys? Sif asked me to check on you.”

The bathroom door clicked closed. One person went to a urinal, while another walked along the tiles to their locked door, and Thor – clenching around Loki out of instinctual fear of being caught – heard Loki let out a hiss of breath as pleasure ran through him. Loki yanked at his hair in response, bringing a loud groan from Thor’s lips around those long digits, and they both knew the risk at being caught having sex in a semi-public place. Thor bit into his lip and tried to fight off his increasing arousal that mixed with the heavy adrenaline.

“We’re fine, Fandral,” called out Loki.

“Yes, well, I’m not,” muttered Fandral. “I was hoping to use this whole speed-dating thing to grab Sif’s attention, but – ah – she seems more interested in that idiot in the red shirt. I was hoping Thor might be well enough for some moral support. Is he really that sick?”

“I cannot stop vomiting,” lied Thor. “Loki is holding back my hair.”

“We’ll leave once he catches his breath.”

Loki pulled most of the way out, only to ram back with great strength. Thor bit hard around his fingers, until he tasted iron and Loki yanked them away with a muttered curse, and – with slow and deliberate movements – he worked up a pleasurable rhythm. The friction was intense, while the head of his penis seemed to work on every ridge, and soon he was aiming just perfectly enough to strike at his prostate with every thrust. Fandral sighed from outside the door, oblivious to the actions going on within the cubicle. Fandral called out:

“Okay, text me when you’re home safe.”

Loki waited until Fandral’s footsteps faded away. The door opened and closed once more, when Loki could bear it no longer, and – hands gripping hard on Thor’s hips – he rammed inside and thrust in earnest, until the sounds of slurping lubrication and balls on buttocks echoed around the empty bathroom. Thor cried out. He slammed a hand on the bathroom wall, desperately seeking for purchase as his entire body rocked back and forth, and he cried out even louder as a callused hand wrapped around his member and rapidly jerked him.

He threw back his head, where he looked up to see a stranger’s eyes. A strange man appeared to be standing on the toilet in the stall next door, with his arms rested on the cubicle wall, while he held a mobile phone in his hands and filmed them with flushed cheeks. It felt good to be watched. It felt good to be wanted. Thor licked his lips and blinked rapidly, as he cried out in sheer pleasure and with blown pupils. He mewled and pined and murmured:

“L-Loki, there’s – there’s a –”

“Let him watch.”

Thor struggled to hold back the oncoming climax. Loki spanked him again and again, while he thrust inside ever harder and harder, and – unable to endure any further – something inside Thor broke and he finally came. The orgasm was sheer ecstasy. He threw back his head and roared out with sheer bliss, as every nerve came alive and every inch of skin burned with desire, and his head grew light and his vision grew blurred, as he choked on air.

Ropes of come shot from the head of his erection, landing across the toilet-lid and leaving white streaks across the porcelain, and – body growing limp and the afterglow striking hard – he clenched tightly around Loki’s member. Loki lost his breath. He grew silent, as he pressed so deep inside Thor that his pubic hair tickled at his buttocks, and soon hot come flooded his insides with a familiar sting, while the man above them cursed and likely came in turn, before he vanished from sight and left Loki to slowly pull out with a slight burning sensation.

Thor collapsed into his knees. He gasped for breath, as he pushed out some of the come and allowed it to drip down onto his boxers, no longer caring about the stain. Loki choked down air, desperate for breath, as he snatched at the tissues from the dispenser, and Thor could only listen half-dazed as Loki cleaned up his length and tucked himself away with nary a word. It was hardly romantic, but somehow perfect despite the sordid location.

“You are a vision,” swore Loki.

A finger ran along his crack, scooping up some of the come. Thor cried out. He knew – in any other situation – Loki would have been sucking the come from his hole, working him with his tongue until he was hard all over again, but Loki contented himself with sucking at his come-covered finger until Thor awkwardly struggled to pull up his jeans. It was difficult to climb to his feet. He was forced to take Loki’s hand and throw an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him with half his weight, while he murmured in contentment.

“Do you think I’ll pass as sick?” Thor asked. “They’ll see us leave.”

“You look thoroughly well-fucked,” admitted Loki.

Thor groaned as he unlocked the door. They spotted the stranger by the urinals, where he stared at his phone and appeared to work at his erection, and Thor – with a laugh barely stifled into his free hand – kept his head low as they walked toward the door. Loki kicked it open for him, as he led him into the small lobby at the bottom of the stairs, where they listened to the whistle blow from above. Thor nuzzled against Loki with a laugh, as he kissed at the pale skin and murmured almost incoherently. Thor asked:

“My turn to top when we get back?”

“Always,” promised Loki.


End file.
